


His Name

by dekuberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuberry/pseuds/dekuberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin, it is his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name

Erwin, it is his name, he learns. Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. There he is, behold him, promising him a world he can't see.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Whose name burns his tongue and thoughts.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Intense gaze and powerful voice. Now under him, his blade in his bloodied hand, speaking of a world he doesn't want to see.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Without regrets.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. A human, a man, a monster?  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Only him, in his mind.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. A friend, a voice to listen to. His world is somewhat bright and his fears aren't regrets and they're tasteless.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Rare smiles and tingling laugh. His chest aches for a empty pain that takes his breath away.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Blue eyes, like the sky, new, bright. Blue eyes, like the nameless and mysterious ocean, pure and precious gift, idyllic fantasy that matches his reality, transparent and fresh. His eyes, particular and vibrant eyes, crystalline, clear.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. A promise.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. A gaze.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. A kiss.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. A lover, sweet ecstasy, hot breath, pounding hips, delicate mouth.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Climax.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. There he is again, combing up his yellow hair, whistling.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Candid face, pink lips, blue eyes, trembling hands, bird-like singing.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Caged, bird whose wings are broken.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. He feels him, oh, him. Beauty of his dreamlike love, mocked by his own satisfied desire to have him in his dreams, wakened by the content realisation that he was real.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. He will steal him, free him.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. In the dark besides him, buried in the sweet, sweet scent of his hair.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Do they think that wall can stop him? Do they underestimate Levi's passionate love?  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Handsome, sitting in the window, standing beside him. Something about him makes the air mutate.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Breathing lightly.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Blowing out a candle, dark circles and tired eyes.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Only one man, Erwin.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Creature and man. Beast and human.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. In the darkness, blinded by his memories, that Levi can't forget, there he is, shooting star and luminous light.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Until the day he dies. Wake up, Erwin. We learn to say goodbye.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Agony, powerful and speechless. Impossible to reach.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. Dimpled smile and long hair. His eyes shine with a light he's never seen before, his cheeks beautifully decorated with pink.

Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. A husband. A companion, whose fingers make him escape from Morpheus's arms and make him fall into his. A flushing, laughing face that makes him smile and a pair of warm lips that he has to make his.  
Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. A life to live, without fear. 

Goodbye and hello, Erwin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in hell.


End file.
